Meta Knight
Meta Knight (メタナイト, Meta Naito) is a mysterious swordsman who hides his face in a metallic mask. He is Kirby's main rival in many Kirby games. Within the McLeodGaming media, Meta Knight is featured in the flash fangame, Super Smash Flash (sort of) and its sequel, Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Meta Knight is an enigmatic character referred to as Kirby's rival, who often fights with him for different reasons, though they often arrive to the same goal. However, there is some discussion concerning weither or not the two are in another way related. He always wears a white-silver mask, and under it, he looks almost exactly like Kirby, though with a blue body and white eyes. He wears a navy blue cloak (The Dimensional Cape) that can transform into a set of wings, and he usually wields a special sword called the Galaxia Sword (though he gave the "Master Sword" in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror). He follows a code of honor and usually lends Kirby a sword before they fight to be fair. Meta Knight is voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi in Japan, Eric Stuart in the English dub of the anime, and Jay Ward in the English version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Meta Knight is often a boss and an ally of Kirby in the games. He first appears in Kirby's Adventure in 1993, where he fights Kirby to keep him from taking a piece of the Star Rod to keep it out of Nightmare's hands. He also helps to defeat Dark Mind in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror by lending Kirby a mythical sword, giving Kirby the Master ability. He works to keep the chest containing Dark Nebula out of Kirby's hands in Kirby: Squeak Squad. He is the main antagonist of the "Revenge of Meta Knight" mode in Kirby Super Star, in which he attempts to take over Dream Land in order to put an end to the inhabitants' lazy lifestyle. He is a playable character in special modes of Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby Super Star Ultra. He is an unlockable character in Kirby: Canvas Curse and "Kirby Air Ride" as well, and he uses a combination of the Wing and Sword abilities in Kirby Air Ride. Meta Knight appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a trophy, which lacks some of Meta Knight's important characteristics. He also appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where he utilizes his sword Galaxia as his main weapon. His personal airship, known as the Battleship Halberd, appears in the games Kirby Super Star (and its remake), "Kirby Super Star Ultra", and Kirby: Squeak Squad, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Kirby's Epic Yarn. Its inner quarters are filled with enemies and traps arranged to defend against intruders, and its exterior is armed with an impressive array of cannons and other weapons. Though the Halberd was originally meant to wage war, it appears to be resurrected for the cause of peace. Meta Knight's latest appearance is in Kirby's Epic Yarn, where he was sucked into Patch Land and contolled by Yin-Yarn. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl he could flip his cape to reveal another dimension called Galaxia Darkness, and could thrust his sword into a close opponent through it. He is a popular character even among non-Kirby fans. In Super Smash Flash In Super Smash Flash, Meta Knight was a part of Kirby. He tagged out places with him, making him a 2-in-1 character. He used his sword Galaxia in all of his attacks. He appeared in this game before his Super Smash Bros. Brawl confirmation. In Super Smash Flash 2 Meta Knight was confirmed to be an independant character this time, with a complete moveset similar to the Brawl one. His sprites are completely custom, as opposed to the Brawlified Kirby' sprites from Kirby Super Star Ultra. Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Kirby universe